Une promesse à tenir
by La ville d'Italie
Summary: OS. Slash SB X RL. Qu'est-ce qui était mieux ? Avouer à l'un de vos meilleurs ami que vous étiez amoureux de lui ? Ou manquer à la promesse la plus importante que vous ayez jamais faite, celle qui avait modifiée toute votre vie ?


Et oui, encore un Slash SB X RL. Je suis à fond dedans en ce moment. Et c'est pas près de s'arrêter.

Bien sûr, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, c'est J.K.R qui a la main dessus.

En revanche, l'histoire est de moi... Et, sérieux, faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écrire des OS en plein milieu de la nuit. Je sais pas pourquoi mais le manque de sommeil, ça me rend toute guimauve.

Surtout que je bosse sur un gros projet Sirius/Remus, je ferais mieux de me concentrer dessus (je vous dit pas de quoi il s'agit, c'est une surprise CX)

Bref, bonne lecture, et ne vous noyez pas dans le sucre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Jure! Jure que tu ne me mentira plus jamais !_

X

Et il avait juré. C'était la première promesse qu'il avait faite. Juste après que ces trois amis aient découvert son honteux secret.

Il avaient si bien réagit. Ils avaient fait des serments eux aussi, ce jour-là. Le protéger, l'aider, le soutenir, toujours. Et ils s'y étaient tenu. Ils étaient devenu des Animagus pour lui, bordel!

Et aujourd'hui qu'il avait découvert qu'il possédait un second secret abject, il hésitait à briser son serment.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute parler sans peur. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, il n'avait pas à craindre leurs rejets, qu'importe la nouvelle qu'il aurait à annoncé. Et il ne le craignait pas.

Non, ce dont il avait peur, c'était l'éloignement. La crainte que la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde le tienne à l'écart suite à cet aveux. Ce qui serait compréhensible d'une certaine manière. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait lui-même réagit face à une telle nouvelle.

X

Quelques heures plus tôt, il contemplait une note stupide d'un de ses amis. Juste quelques mots inscrits hâtivement sur un morceau de parchemin. Rien de bien étrange, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire.

Et pourtant, il avait sentit son cœur s'emballer en parcourant du regard les derniers mots.

'' _Tu es merveilleux, mon Moony.'_ '

Juste ça.

Ça avait suffit pour mettre en relief un sentiment qu'il avait inconsciemment tue depuis un bon moment.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait devants un dilemme tellement intense qu'il en avait tremblé.

X

Qu'est-ce qui était mieux ? Avouer à l'un de vos meilleurs ami, un garçon, un garçon qui vous avait accepté tel que vous étiez et qui s'était démené pour vous aider, que vous étiez amoureux de lui ? Ou manquer à la promesse la plus importante que l'on ait jamais faite, celle qui avait modifiée toute votre vie ?

Et malgré l'heure de réflexion que Remus s'était accordé – ce qui était habituellement suffisant pour qu'il puisse prendre des décisions – il n'était toujours pas parvenu à une conclusion acceptable.

X

Imaginez le malaise quand, après avoir quitté la bibliothèque, où il s'était réfugié, pour se rendre à ce rendez-vous ''près-farce'' qu'ils avaient programmés, il se retrouva devant le magnifique visage de celui qui avait ravie son cœur.

Essayant, tant bien que mal, d'endiguer ses doutes et ses sentiments, le jeune lycanthrope se plongea dans la bouffonnerie prévue comme un naufragé découvrant un îlot de sable blanc.

Tellement occupé à refouler son trouble, il ne remarqua pas les regards étonnés de ses compagnons de dortoirs, surpris de voir le préfet sérieux qu'était leur ami aussi impliqué dans une de leur aventure.

Il n'avait même pas cherché à leur faire la morale. C'était étrange !

X

Le canular mit en place, les quatre ami regagnèrent la tour Griffondor, protégés par la cape d'invisibilité de James. Et ce ne fût que lorsqu'ils eurent passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame que Sirius craqua.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel!'' Hurla-t-il, soudain.

Il se fichait visiblement de réveiller l'ensemble des dortoirs. Il était perturbé et il avait bien l'intention de le faire savoir. Et si la Chine elle-même venait à être au courant de son emportement, alors il était décidé à apprendre la langue chinoise, si il le fallait, pour pouvoir continuer à hurler.

Le chien se retourna vers le loup.

« Explique!'' Ordonna-t-il.

X

Remus était pétrifié. Non pas qu'il ait pensé pouvoir cacher indéfiniment sa confusion à ses camarades Maraudeurs, mais c'était surprenant d'être découvert si vite. Aurait-il perdu son talent de menteur ?

X

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent un moment droit dans les yeux. L'or s'accrochait à l'argent et inversement. Aucun bruit ne vint combler le silence qu'ils avaient instaurés. Le cerf et le rat, figés près d'eux, n'osaient pas prononcer un mot de peur de recevoir les foudres d'un des deux garçons. Cette situation était aussi inhabituelle, qu'inattendu.

X

 _Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, bordel ! Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on va t'abandonner ? Tu es ce que tu es, et on t'aime ainsi. On aimera aucun autre ''Remus Lupin'' que celui qui est devants nous aujourd'hui ?_

X

Les paroles que Patfoot avait prononcées ce jour-là, résonnaient encore dans sa tête. C'était presque devenu une musique pour lui. Et il était sur le point de briser tous ces mots en mille morceaux. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se taire. Parce qu'il avait fait une promesse.

''Tu veux vraiment savoir ?''

X

''Je suis amoureux de toi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ! Il y a mille raison de s'enticher de toi et aucune qui puisse justifier mes sentiments. Je devrais me contenter de ton amitié ? Évidement ! Mais je suis ce que je suis. A croire qu'être un loup ne me suffit pas, il fallait que je sois attiré par les hommes en plus. Par toi... Pardonne-moi, Patfoot. Pardonne-m -

X

Remus embrassait Sirius. Sirius embrassait Remus. Le brun avait saisit les lèvres de son ami sans même l'en avoir avertit. Une décharge électrique n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet sur lui que le petit discours de son ami.

C'était un baiser magique. Unique et pourtant promis à être répété. Le loup-garou goûtait à cette saveur étonnante qu'il avait désiré sans même s'en apercevoir.

Comment aurait-il pût encore douter de ses sentiments alors qu'il approfondissait un peu plus le baiser, se cramponnant aux épaules larges de son compagnon de chambré, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

X

Peter et James observèrent, durant quelques secondes, ce baiser fiévreux, leurs mâchoires traînant sur le parquet. Le cerf fût le premier à réagir. Entraînant le rat dans les escaliers, il retint un fou rire qui menaçait de naître au fond de sa gorge.

''Que... »S'étonna Peter. ''J'ai rêvé ou... Moony et Patfoot ?''

« Et oui, mon cher. Et si tu veux mon avis, ça a l'air sérieux. »

Le rongeur l'observa un moment, une marche de distance entre eux.

« Tu savais, hein ?'' S'informa-t-il.

''Seulement pour Patfoot. Ça te pose un problème ?''

Wormtail resta silencieux quelques secondes.

''Il va falloir en faire une. » Murmura-t-il.

Prongs lui jeta un regarda interrogateur.

« Une pancarte _« Pensez au sort d'insonorisation »_. Avec Sirius, ça risque d'être nécessaire.'' Rit le rat.

X

Allongé l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du préfet, les deux Maraudeurs restaient silencieux, appréciant seulement se moment d'intimité. Les mains du lycanthrope couraient dans les cheveux de son compagnon et, celui-ci, embrassait le cou de son amant à un rythme régulier.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es mentis. Murmura soudain le loup-garou.

Son petit-ami se redressa sur les coudes, contemplant le visage mi réprobateur, mi amusé du châtain.

« Hein ?''

'' Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu es amoureux de moi ! »

C'était un fait que l'animagus aurait eu du mal à contredire.

« Et ?'' Interrogea-t-il, curieux de connaître le raisonnement de son amour.

''Et bien, je trouve plutôt injuste que tu me fasses jurer de ne plus jamais te mentir, pour, qu'ensuite, tu te permette de me cacher tes sentiments;''

X

« Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrer.

J'aime te regarder. Que soit quand tu lis, quand tu mord la lèvre, quand tu fonce les sourcils ou quand tu souris. Qu'importe le moment où je t'observe tu es magnifique.

J'aime ta voix. Quand tu ris, quand tu me gronde ou quand tu soupire. Le son de ta voix ressemble à une mélodie romantique et excitante.

Et j'aime chaque petit détail qui font que tu es toi. Ton odeur envoûtante, ton calme à toute épreuve, ton sérieux poussé à l'extrême ou ton courage sans limite.

Je t'aime, Remus J. Lupin.

Et je veux t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.»

X

Sirius s'était installé sur son lit, sa tête perdu dans ses multiples oreillers. Mais il n'en avait pas conscience. La seule chose qui lui importait en cet instant, c'était ce morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

Il n'avait jamais pensé être chamboulé à ce point par quelques notes inscrites à la vas vite sur un petit bout de papier. Et pourtant, son cœur affolé et sa respiration sifflante n'auraient trompés personne.

 _Je t'aime, mon étoile..._

Et on osait dire qu'il existait mieux que Remus Lupin sur cet terre ?


End file.
